Generally, all-terrain vehicles (“ATVs”) and utility vehicles (“UVs”) are used to carry at least one person over a variety of terrains. For example, the ATVs and UVs are configured to traverse dry dirt trails, paved roads, and wet trails with deep water and/or mud conditions.
However, when the ATVs and UVs are traversing deep mud and/or water conditions, the air intake and/or cooling assembly of the powertrain assembly may be clogged with mud and/or submerged in water. As such, portions of the powertrain assembly may become damaged and/or the ATVs and UVs may be prevented from operating due to the lack of air provided to the powertrain assembly for combustion and/or cooling. Therefore, a need exists for an ATV or UV configured to operate in deep mud and water conditions.